


Entre Borboletas e O Lobo

by AltenVantas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magical Claudia Stilinski, POV Stiles, Stiles is not human, Stiles-centric, almost dead stiles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bom havia luz, que vinha da dor e por isso não tinha túnel e nem tinha paz, afinal como encontrar paz em meio à tamanha dor? Ele não era um monge e muito menos abnegado. Enquanto a uma recapitulação de sua vida, era um problema porque não conseguia se lembrar de quem era e muito menos de onde estava vindo e para onde iria. Só sabia que estava morrendo e porque também não estava claro em seus pensamentos. Tinha algo haver com vermelho e loucura, em qual ordem era algo totalmente irrelevante naquele estado das coisas. As respostas também eram desnecessárias, afinal sua mente não se mantinha por muito tempo nas perguntas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entre Borboletas e O Lobo

Ele não sabia como era morrer, afinal isso nunca lhe aconteceu antes, mas sabia que estava morrendo. Não morto. Ainda não. Como ele sabia disso? Havia alguns pequenos, porém contundentes detalhes, como ele não conseguir abrir os seus olhos e não estar ouvindo absolutamente nada. Na verdade ele sentia como se o seu corpo estivesse flutuando livre e sem peso em um espaço aberto, seria tudo perfeito e magnífico, se não fosse por esse ultimo detalhe que lhe vinha morder o seu traseiro com força. Dor. Simples, pura e terrível dor.

Não o tipo comum de dor, mas uma dor que parecia estar esmagando os seus neurônios um por um infinitas vezes deixando para trás apenas um rastro colorido e florido como os fogos de artifícios no quatro de julho. Isso era a principal prova de que ainda não havia morrido. Estava morrendo.

Era totalmente diferente do que tinha visto ou lido ou ouvido falar por pessoas que haviam passado pela mesma experiência. Cada um tinha dizia alguma coisa, uns que havia uma luz no fim do túnel, outro que tinha visto sua vida passar em câmera lenta e ainda aqueles que tinham encontrado um estado de paz e profunda calma. Não havia nada disso para ele e isso o deixava terrivelmente irritado, pois se sentia excluído até mesmo na morte.

Era estranho em vida e também seria em morte?

Bom havia luz, que vinha da dor e por isso não tinha túnel e nem tinha paz, afinal como encontrar paz em meio à tamanha dor? Ele não era um monge e muito menos abnegado. Enquanto a uma recapitulação de sua vida, era um problema porque não conseguia se lembrar de quem era e muito menos de onde estava vindo e para onde iria. Só sabia que estava morrendo e porque também não estava claro em seus pensamentos. Tinha algo haver com vermelho e loucura, em qual ordem era algo totalmente irrelevante naquele estado das coisas. As respostas também eram desnecessárias, afinal sua mente não se mantinha por muito tempo nas perguntas.

Ainda sim algumas lhe incomodavam, algumas coisas que teimavam em não ir embora mesmo quando a dor parecia está ainda mais forte e mais presente do que nunca. Nos poucos segundos em que sua mente ficava clara o suficiente para que pudesse raciocinar, percebia que talvez o intuito da dor fosse justamente apagar essas coisas, essas monstruosas montanhas que ficava ao redor do local onde estava flutuado fazendo-se notar e suas borboletas vermelhas.

Havia borboletas vermelhas? Ele não notara antes, estava o tempo todo tão perto? Estava o tempo todo a brilhar? Estava o tempo todo a lutar? Não sabia. Mais uma coisa que desconhecia que se empilhava ao lado das montanhas, deixando-as irrisórias.

Ele não tinha certeza de quantas montanhas eram, apenas que elas tinham um significado gigantesco e eram brilhantes mesmo que os fogos de dores tentassem apagá-las. A mais perto parecia tão gigante que pensou por um segundo, dos segundos que conseguia pensar, que iria ser esmagado por seu peso.

Era dourada e havia uma estrela que piscava em seu cume, fazendo os seus olhos doerem e às vezes até mesmo olhasse para o lado dos fogos, pois brilhavam menos que a estrela. Ela lhe remetia a noites mal dormidas, a falta de ar e a remédios que lhe deixavam mais focados, lhe lembrava dum abraço sem jeito e que sempre lhe fazia sorrir, a carinhos na cabeça e a chocolate quente quando estava doente. Aquela enorme montanha lhe remetia a um tipo diferente de dor e um tipo profundamente verdadeiro de amor. Isso lhe fez chorar, como a dor dos fogos não conseguia.

Havia outra era pálida e tinha um formato meio torto pouco antes do cume, tinha um símbolo meio esquisito que por algum motivo parecia um bastão com uma rede na ponta. Era para um esporte e não sabia qual. Vinha em sua mente imagens de machucados, de alguém ligando a noite e de ficar sentado, também tinha imagens de alguém lhe levantando, lhe dizendo que eram irmãos e que podia contar sempre. Essa era um pouco mais confortável do que a outra, havia confiança e segurança. Também lhe fez chorar, mas um tipo diferente de choro seria alívio? Seria esperança? Sua racionalidade não sabia.

Algumas mais se empilhavam umas as outras, trazendo sempre imagens de momentos bons e às vezes não tom bons, mas que eram principalmente momentos de vida. Em sua dolorosa alegre vivaz forma.  Eram momentos que lhe faziam querer nadar para fora daquela dor, que brilhava cada vez mais e mais, tendo lhe impedir de sair de seu abraço. Mas as montanhas continuavam lá, lembrando-lhe que nem sempre sua existência fora morrer e que em algum momento havia sido viver também. Ele queria estar vivendo e não morrendo.

Também havia borboletas, vermelhas e vivas, ele não tinha notado-as antes. Ou será que tinha? O que realmente importava era sua dança, seu balé que ia e vinha entre os flashes de luz que lhe traziam a dor dos fogos. O que realmente importava era como elas estavam enfileiradas uma atrás da outra até uma montanha. Havia outras, mas elas sempre estiveram ali? Claro que não, ele teria notado algo tão massivo e tão grande quanto aquelas montanhas. Principalmente a que tinha uma estrela brilhante e a do bastão de lacrosse. O que era isso?

As borboletas dançavam em direção a essa montanha, estava ao fundo, distante e ao mesmo tempo tão próxima que chegava a ser surreal. Tocaria se estendesse a mão, mas não alcançaria se tentasse segurar. Ele queria ir até lá, de todas as montanhas, era a que mais queria ter por perto. A que ansiava em ver com todas as forças. Era a montanha...

Seu corpo se torceu, sua visão piscou e um lobo ouviu ao longe, tão alto e tão forte que fazia tudo balançar ao seu redor. Era um aviso, para não chegar mais perto, para não ir até lá. Temeu por sua vida ou seria por sua morte? Não importava de verdade, o que era impressionante era como estava com medo de ir até a montanha e irritar o lobo. Vermelho e louco era assim que ele era. Seria ele responsável por esse dor? Que ocultava as montanhas e as borboletas? Seria ele quem lhe estava tirando a vida? Mas aquela montanha estava lá, plena e forte. Acima de tudo.

Então as borboletas também gritaram. Ele não tinha certeza, mas de onde vinha borboletas não gritavam, mas essas sim. Seu barulho era tão intenso que fazia a tudo ferver, a dor, as montanhas e até mesmo aquilo que ele era em meio à morte. Fervia como um sol queimando a terra destruída fervia como o formo a esquentar a água e fervia como a vida a enfrentar a morte. Até então ele não sabia que estava com frio.

O lobo uivou de volta, trazendo o frio e a loucura.

As borboletas revidaram, trazendo o calor e a vida.

Perdido em meio aquela batalha que não lhe fazia sentindo algum, ele viu-se tendo que toma uma escolha. Não soube como aquela estrada de tijolos amarelos, como em sua história favorita, havia surgido a sua frente. Não soube como atrás de si ela continuava em roxo até perder de vista. A sua frente havia borboletas vermelhas, atrás de si um bolo vermelho. No meio estava ele.

Meio verde e prateado, meio azul e vermelho. Meio vida, meio morte. Meio nada, meio alguma coisa.

Dar o primeiro passo foi à coisa mais terrível que havia feito, não era pela dor – a essa altura era algo irrisório – mas porque parecia que o seu corpo se recusava a seguir o caminho que havia escolhido. Era como se algum lodo muito insistente estivesse grudado em seu corpo, puxando-o para trás. Ainda sim, ele conseguiu dar o primeiro passo. O segundo foi menos difícil, o terceiro um pouco menos e assim até que andar não era tão mais complicado do que respirar. Aos poucos, com uma lentidão quase insuportável deixou o lodo e a dor para trás.

Podia ouvir a briga do lobo com as borboletas e até mesmo os fogos contra as montanhas, mas agora não importava mais. Agora nada daquilo importava mais. Não sentir dor era algo divino.

Olhou ao redor vendo um lindo pasto, com gramas verdes que reluzia o orvalho da manhã, com pinheiros com neve na copa, um sol que ardia agradavelmente em sua pele e várias folhas amareladas ao redor do seu pé. Ele mexeu os dedos, sentindo a areia entrando neles e a vida que isso lhe trazia. Um suspiro animado saiu de seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que o som de alguma coisa começou a soar ao fundo. Convidando-o a correr e correr.

Assim ele fez, aceitou o convite com todo o seu coração e começou a correr, primeiro devagar e indo mais e mais rápido com o passar de suas pernas. Em algum momento pensou que estava voando, em algum momento ele realmente pensou que estava no céu entre as nuvens e o azul profundo como os dos lagos. Tendo como guia aquela canção clara como o vidro, energética como uma barra de chocolate. Em algum momento se viu rindo, seu riso tremeu as montanhas e até mesmo a briga parou para ouvi-lo sorrir.

Seu destino era uma clareira, no meio de toda aquela natureza tão vivida e penetrante. Parada no meio, regendo um coral de girassóis e lírios, estava à mulher mais bela que ele já vira. Tinha cabelos castanhos quase pretos que lhe caia até o ombro em ondas, seu rosto era fino e tinha os olhos da cor das flores ao seu pé. Vestia um vestido branco que parecia reluzir naquelas pradarias, contudo o que mais chamou a atenção era em como ela lhe olhava.

Era tanto amor e tanta felicidade que o outro desviou o olhar.

\- Eu morri?

Sua voz saiu rouca devido à falta de uso e tão baixo que por um momento o outro pensou que a mulher não ouviu.

\- Não criança do meu ventre, você ainda não morreu, mas pode se assim quiser.

Sua voz era ainda mais cristalina e limpada do que os sons produzidos pelas flores sentiu-se aquecer por dentro como se estivesse vivo de novo, como não se sentia há muito tempo por estar perdido no espaço.

\- Eu não quero morrer, mas eu não sei como voltar a viver também. Não sei como vim parar aqui, não sei o que tudo isso significa e é muito confuso. Estou com medo e não consigo me lembrar de nada é como se só houvesse isso, nada mais.

Estava tão ansioso e falava tão rápido que se viu perdendo o fôlego, o seu corpo inclinando-se para frente tentando buscar ar e não conseguia. De novo sentiu-se escurecer e o uivo triunfante do lobo pareceu bater em seus ouvidos, até que alguma coisa tocou o seu ombro. Era tão leve quanto à luz, apenas a sensação de calor que lhe desceu dizia que algo estava lá e pouco a pouco voltou a se acalmar e estava de novo no meio da clareira.

\- Calma, calma eu posso imaginar como é estar perdido no limbo minha criança, mas você agora está aqui agora e estou aqui para guiá-lo de volta.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim.

\- Como você vai fazer isso?

A mulher ficou em silêncio, embora os girassóis e os lírios não tivessem parado de cantas, mas para ele tudo ficou em um silêncio profundo e tão arrebatador que o até o mundo onde estava pareceu parar de girar. Com movimentos delicados, ela estendeu a mão e fez surgir três janelas.

\- Para que servem?

\- Elas vão lhe mostrar três coisas meu filho, você tem que escolher a melhor opção.

\- Como eu faço isso?

\- Siga o seu coração.

Ela sempre tinha um sorriso nos lábios, simples e amoroso, como se tivesse orgulho dele. Ele não entendia porque alguém como ela teria esse tipo de sentimento por ele, mas ainda sim era bom saber disso e quando ela apontou para o seu peito uma pequena chama se ascendeu. Mexendo a cabeça ele olhou para as janelas.

A primeira era escura mostrava uma noite sem lua e alguém sangrando muito, ele não conseguia ver muito bem era confuso e obscuro, mas podia ouvir alguém pedindo ajuda enquanto se arrastava pela viela. Ele viu uma mulher loira carregando uma arma dando um tiro na cabeça e sorrindo de forma maquiavélica. A cena mudou para um homem sentado em uma poltrona enquanto havia garrafas no seu pé e ele dormia um sono inquieto e pesado. De alguma forma aquilo só acontecia porque ele não estava lá, ele sentia isso.

A segunda mostrava um adolescente, não muito mais velho do que ele, brigando com um homem e uma mulher. Tinha algo de diferente nessas pessoas, mas ele não sabia dizer o que era. O adolescente perdia e morria destroçado, deixando para trás outra adolescente de cabelos negros chorando em desespero. Ele viu a mesma menina segurando uma arma e matando um homem que também era diferente, mas não era o mesmo que matou o adolescente. Ele parecia nessa visão, matando a adolescente de cabelo preto e seus olhos eram azuis como gelo.

A terceira o mostrava mesmo coberto de sangue, mas de alguma forma de pé perante a mulher loira, atrás dele estava uma casa em ruínas e o adolescente que antes fora estraçalhado e o homem que havia levado um tiro. Seu corpo parecia brilhar em prata e alguma coisa que ele não sabia definir ainda saia de suas mãos, banhando a mulher loira até não que não sobrou nada além de cinzas. Alguém gritou o seu nome.

Viu-se parado novamente olhando para a mulher de olhos amarelos que ainda lhe sorria, percebia que estava apontando para a terceira janela, embora sua expressão não fosse feliz.

\- Por que todas elas só mostram coisas tristes?

\- Porque são essas coisas que nos fazem viver querido, são essas coisas que trazem felicidade e seria muito fácil escolher por esse ângulo não é?

\- Mas eu estou matando uma pessoa! Não importa se é inocente ou não, eu estou matando uma pessoa e isso é horrível.

\- Sim é horrível, mas existem muitas coisas que as imagens não mostram e coisas que nem eu sei, tenho certeza que não fez isso sem um propósito.

\- Ainda sim, eu não quero mata alguém, essas visões são verdadeiras? Elas realmente vão acontecer?

\- Não posso dizer que sim, mas também não posso dizer que não meu filho, tudo vai depender do que irá fazer quando voltar e enfrentar o caminho de sua escolha.

Ele acenou positivamente enquanto olhava para a imagem dele queimando a mulher, fechando os olhos quando alguém gritou o seu nome. Não queria matar alguém, na verdade não queria matar. Contudo algo lhe dizia que essa era a melhor escolha, que iria encontrar o seu destino seguindo por ela.

\- Então está na hora de voltar e sinto tanto orgulho de você.

\- Eu sei, mas não sei por que.

\- Você saberá quando a hora chegar.

Novamente um movimento gracioso, pétalas de várias flores estavam em sua mão e quando ela assoprou em sua direção viu-se voando alto e alto até que ultrapassasse o céu. Como um estrondo começou a relembrar, de quem era.

\- Diga o seu nome.

Lembrou-se de quando caiu da bicicleta quando tinha seis anos, lembrou-se de quando retirou a carteira, lembrou-se dos remédios que tomava, de como tomava conta de seu pai.

\- Diga o seu nome.

Lembrou-se do seu melhor amigo, dos jogos sentados no banco e sua mãe. Então num impulso percebeu que estava falando com ela o tempo todo e quando abriu os seus olhos, com o seu corpo erguido e todo dolorido, percebeu que ela tinha orgulho de si.

\- Stiles.


End file.
